


今天的白头雕娶到红胸鸲了吗

by FuxingUSK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2016.4.12国鸟梗小段子





	今天的白头雕娶到红胸鸲了吗

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2016.4.12  
> 国鸟梗  
> 小段子

亚瑟，自诩是一只绅士的红胸鸲。跟随主人在甲板上作者难得的日光浴的时候，一阵狂风直接将它掀翻在地连着圆滚滚的身体在地上滚了好几圈。

没、没站稳……！

亚瑟扑哧着小细腿儿翻身起来跳了几下，而后一个阴影正巧挡在了它的正前方，将阳光严严实实地遮挡住了。

……

亚瑟仰头，看不见巨物的全貌，于是它又往后跳了几步，那是一只，巨大的……白头海雕。

言口言  
[6]w[6]

…惹不起还躲不起吗？

目测了一下体型差，亚瑟觉得自己飞上去啄它眼珠的下场可能是被吃掉（海雕吃小鸟吗？），虽然脑仁小，出气和性命哪个重要的事情它的心里还是有点逼数的。

——————————————  
“啪叽！”

“……”

亚瑟冷眼看着这条在自己眼前啪嗒啪嗒翻转着身体的甚至比自己的身体还要大上几倍的鱼。

以及把这条鱼扔到自己眼前的那只一脸快来夸我的白头海雕。

我第几次看到你了？？

挡着我晒太阳！  
经常在我头上飞来飞去用翅膀扇出大风害我站不稳！

还总是用一种看食物的眼神看着我！

还经常像这样从高处丢下一条大鱼！

哪种杀法不痛快为什么要这么折磨我？？

别以为你用那种闪闪发光的邀功一样的眼神看我我就会原谅你！一点都不可爱！

……

好吧还是挺可爱的……？

你走啊啊啊啊？？


End file.
